The Boutique
by KenSan1990
Summary: "That all ya need?" Maybe it was semi-professionalism that threw Kaiba off. "For now." "Too bad," Jou said. "I was hoping to tie you up in measuring tape, but hey, we can't all get what we want." Kaiba wasn't sure what to think.


A/N: This is just a story written real quick, and quickly editted. It was a challenge for me to right a short story in an hour. There's probably more to be said, and I'll go back over it later, but now my time is up.

Enjoy.

* * *

The Boutique

Even if he had the money to buy another suit, Kaiba wasn't about to throw away an old classic. His simple white suit, used often enough that there was something akin to fondness, was in need of repair. While there were delicate things that he often did himself, using a needle and thread was not in his repertoire.

When it came to finding a tailor, there was a shop that he had gone to for the past few years. They seemed to get the job done right; at least they had. Driving past the building wasn't going to make it suddenly become open again. There was a 'for lease' sign hanging in the window, although the marquee style sign was still overtop of it. Kaiba sighed. He thought that this was going to be a short trip. He wasn't used to thinking wrong.

A quick search found a high end boutique just three blocks away, and Kaiba revved up the car and got back in traffic, feeling as though he was going to resent giving his business to some other place. He didn't like change.

Still, he found a parking place and grabbed the suit. Best to get the chore done now and hope that when he got back, his suit looked as it should have.

Going inside made him want to turn around instantaneously. Kaiba raised his head, sneering just the slightest bit. Behind the counter was a very familiar blond in a black waist coat and creased, matching slacks. His hair was messy, but swept out of his face for the most part.

"Welcome," the blond said, as if annoyed to be distracted. He flinched and smirked when seeing Kaiba walk towards him. "Clench a little harder there, rich boy."

"Is that how you treat all of your clients, bonkotsu?" Kaiba asked, setting the suit-jacket on the counter.

"Far as I know, you ain't a client yet."

Kaiba was the one smirking now. He spread out the coat, showing where the seam in the shoulder was tearing. "I hate to say it, you're right."

Jou crossed his arms. "And if you can't treat me with respect, guess who ain't gettin' in."

"I'll pull rank on you," Kaiba said. "What are you? Just a secretary? A cashier?" Why was this so stimulating? He was leaning against the counter, hands pressed on the edge and a small smile crawling on his face.

Jou shrugged. "Don't matter. Boss takes my advice."

Kaiba snickered. "Whatever, bonkotsu. I'm paying, it goes my way," he said, and he displayed the tear to Jou.

Jou looked at the jacket, pulling it over the counter and putting is fingers in the broken seam. "Man, this is an easy fix." He said, and he set it over top of a wide shouldered mannequin, the arm of the jacket slumping. Jou looked back at Kaiba who had crossed his arms.

"Well then?"

Jou was wordless, and he was inspecting the jacket before turning and pulling up a clipboard, writing something on it and ripping off a small slip and putting it into the pocket of the jacket. He returned to Kaiba. "That all ya need?"

Maybe it was semi-professionalism that threw Kaiba off. "For now."

"Too bad," Jou said. "I was hoping to tie you up in measuring tape, but hey, we can't all get what we want."

Kaiba stood there for a second, trying to figure out what had just been said. And the only thing that went through his mind was: _Why does that sound so kinky_?

"You what?" he tried to stay cool about it, but a twinge of sarcasm.

"Ya know, tape measurer," Jou said. "Since you're a new client and all that."

"Of course," he said, smirking. "Of course that's what you meant."

"Oh," Jou said, immediately getting it. "Ya thought…ha!" Jou came up to the counter but never cross it. The way his head dipped down, lining up with his shoulders and looking almost malevolent and at the same time, a little raunchy. At least where his lips were curved. "Really, the great Kaiba Seto, thinking that a me?"

"I don't have to listen to this." Kaiba said.

"Nah, but you haven't left yet either."

Jou was right, Kaiba hadn't left yet. And the brunet turned away. "I'll be back later. Have it done."

"Yes sir," he said, giving Kaiba a salute. He turned his back, and when Kaiba was out of the door he turned and looked back to where Jou was still behind the counter, looking as though he was actually working on the jacket himself.

When Kaiba returned, he was frustrated from work. The sun was setting, and it reminded Kaiba that the day was long, arduous, and he was ready to just go home and sit with Mokuba and a glass of wine. But first, he stopped in at the boutique and got out. As he sat there, the sign was turning. He shook his head and walked up to it, rapping on the door.

Jou emerged from the back and was looking at Kaiba, and a thin line turned to a smirk.

"We're closed."

Kaiba looked at his watch. "You're sign says 9, its 8:57," he held up his watch for Jou to look at. The blond paused, and he seemed to sigh in himself but opened the door. "I told you I'd be back."

"Register is closed. But if you want to look at the work, sure." He said, showing Kaiba back to where the mannequin was standing. The suit jacket was fixed, as if it was never ripped in the first place.

"I'm surprised you're still here."

Jou smiled. "You ain't the only workaholic in the world."

Kaiba rolled his eyes; at least the blond had gotten cleverer as time had gone on. "The resister is closed?" he asked.

"Yeah, so unless ya actually want me to wrap you up in a tape measure, it's time for ya ta go."

And the more he thought about it, the more the offer was getting appealing. And why was he thinking that? This was Jou, the bonkotsu, he was thinking about. The dirty mutt from high school. Kaiba's arms unfolded, and he gazed over at Jou.

"Do make threats you can't follow through on." He said, leaning his head back with a curve on his lips.

Jou chortled. "Oh…I can follow through. I got a back room and everything."

It was Kaiba's turn to show the malevolent smile. Jou turned around and went to the door, turning the lock and making sure the door was securely shut. He then led Kaiba back, and they disappeared behind the door.

* * *

A/N: Trust me, i had a hard time stopping right there. Tell me what you think, till next tiem, KenSan out!


End file.
